brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Ely
Benjamin Ely is an American brickfilmer. He is known for multiple films that have won Bricks in Motion contests including Sola Luna and MECH, and is also known for his series of Captain D. Rom films. He became the administrator of Bricks in Motion in 2018.Site Administrator Change History Benjamin Ely began brickfilming in 2007 after being inspired by a LEGO animation segment on ABC's iCaught.LEGO animation segment on ABC's iCaught Ely created over sixty brickfilms between 2007 and 2009, until he became more interested in making live action non-LEGO video content.Lafbrothers - YouTube In 2011, Ely began creating brickfilms again and posting them on his and his brother's YouTube channel,The Tongue and the Pole crediting LEGO Universe for a refreshed source of inspiration. He brickfilmed inconsistently for the next few years until joining Bricks in Motion in 2014, eventually becoming a moderator in 2016Moderator and Admin List | Bricks in Motion, and site administrator in 2018. Filmography |- | 2007 || At The Time in Need: LEGO Nativity Story || |- | 2007 || The History of Minifigures || |- | 2007 || Altel 0001 || |- | 2007 || Alltel Wireless || |- | 2007 || The Minifigure History || |- | 2007 || The BIG Story of Exo City || |- | 2008 || Ye Kings Arival! || |- | 2008 || War-Site || |- | 2008 || LEGO Starwars Episode VII NOWandTHEN || |- | 2008 || The Pleasure of Silver & Friends || |- | 2008 || Indy and the Confusion of the Guns || |- | 2008 || Indiana Jones - GUN FLOUR || |- | 2008 || Indiana Jones and Golem's Temple || |- | 2011 || The Tongue and the Pole || |- | 2011 || Indiana Jones and the Scythe of Quakes || |- | 2011 || Finding the Scythe || |- | 2011 || The Message || |- | 2011 || Kai Brickison - The World's Greatest Adventurer! || |- | 2011 || I'm All Out Of Plastic Love! || |- | 2011 || What's Gravity? || |- | 2011 || The Mustache || |- | 2011 || A Stroll In The Park || |- | 2011 || Big Mouth || |- | 2011 || Walkin' Around The Town || |- | 2011 || Cowboys and Indians || |- | 2011 || Super Station Master's Independence Day Movie || |- | 2011 || The Question of the Day! || |- | 2011 || Sam & Speakonia || |- | 2011 || The Cheater || |- | 2011 || Baby Bricks Come Back! || |- | 2011 || Coldplay - Viva La Vita: LEGO Edition || |- | 2011 || Tro Lo LEGO! || |- | 2011 || Condensed Soup! - LEGO Star Trek: The Trouble With Tribbles || |- | 2011 || The Mustache 2 - Need A Shaver Here! || |- | 2011 || Who's The Real Bully? || |- | 2012 || Bob's Afterhours - Server Crash || |- | 2012 || Sam & Sleeponia || |- | 2012 || Dr. Bones's Trick-or-Treat Mystery || |- | 2013 || Tarzan - Condensed Soup! || |- | 2013 || Gandalf Arrives || |- | 2014 || Johnny Thunder in: The Letter || |- | 2014 || 5000 Guests for Dinner || |- | 2014 || Sam Hood and Speakonia || |- | 2014 || A Question for Dad || |- | 2014 || Johnny Thunder is Not a Weather Man || |- | 2014 || The Felony at the Fruit Stand || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entryBRAWL 2014 Results |- | 2014 || Rednecks & Redcoats || |- | 2014 || An Adventure Story || |- | 2014 || He Will Return || |- | 2014 || The Death of Coiffure || |- | 2014 || Lewa Nuva's Small Encounter || |- | 2014 || Journey to the Centre of Time || |- | 2014 || Unfinished Christmas brickfilm || |- | 2014 || Christmas Puppy Love || |- | 2015 || New Recruits || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entryTHAC XII Results |- | 2015 || Paper Valentine || |- | 2015 || the dual duel of dueling || |- | 2015 || Arose || |- | 2015 || The Surveillance Situation || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2015 entryBRAWL 2015 Results |- | 2015 || Sola Luna || Darkness and Light Contest first place winnerDarkness & Light Contest Results |- | 2015 || (un)denial || ''The Citizen of the Year'' LIVES Contest first place winner |- | 2015 || Animation is Calling || Unfinished |- | 2016 || MECH || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII first place winner |- | 2016 || Hungry Harry || Take a Leap film |- | 2016 || Race of a Legend || LEGO Stop-Motion Dream Race Second Runner-Up |- | 2016 || Equine Introspection || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2016 second place winner |- | 2016 || Character of a Ninja || The Greatest Villain of All Time in Ninjago finalist |- | 2016 || Sensei's Birthday || |- | 2016 || Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Portals![https://vimeo.com/181337635 LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Portals! on Vimeo] || |- | 2017 || Discoctopus || [http://brickfilms.wikia.com/wiki/ReBrick_competitions#LEGO_Batman_Movie_Brick_Films LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films] contest entry |- | 2017 || Immature Antics of an Evildoer || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2017 || How to be Batman || |- | 2017 || Batman Reacts to Your Comments! || |- | 2017 || Batman Saves you Money! || |- | 2017 || Ninjago Fanfiction: Destiny's Gamers || |- | 2017 || When I Get a New LEGO Set || Disqualified Rebrick Build and Rebuild entry |- | 2017 || Abduction on an Exotic Island! || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 entry |- | 2017 || Spirit of the West || Spirit of Adventure Contest entry |- | 2017 || A Brickfilm Christmas || Community project coordinated by Christof Muñoz |- | 2018 || Whale, Whale, Whale || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV entry |- | 2018 || com promise || Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest entry |- | 2018 || Infraction at the Intersection || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2018 entry |- | 2018 || "I'm Already Dasher" || #20 in the 25 Brickfilms of Christmas |- | 2019 || s u r f r e a l i s m || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI entry |- | 2019 || Why The LEGO Movie Matters to the LEGO Community || |- | 2019 || Necromancy in Nevada || |- | 2019 || sur face || Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest 2 entry |- | 2019 || EASTER 2019 Contest Announcement || EASTER 2019 announcement film |- | 2019 || LEGO Minecraft: Wholesome Parrots Dancing || |- | 2019 || Tannenbaum || Made for Brickfilm Christmas Collab 2019 |- References Category:American brickfilmers